Genesis
This character was created by Superjokertv. Genesis, better known as Vilgax, was one of the Old Ones and an agent of the Powers That Be. He was a member of the Scooby Gang and Angel Investigations. After death, Genesis legitimately became a higher being in the service of the Powers That Be. Powers and Abilities *'Superhuman strength:' Genesis possessed tremendous superhuman strength. *'Hand-to hand skills:' His strength and agility made him a formidable hand-to-hand combatant. *'Superhuman endurance:' His skin was a hardened shell, providing him superhuman endurance with a heavy armor capable of withstanding blows from forged weapons, such as swords or axes. *'Telekinesis:' Genesis could levitate small, light objects and perform a number of other feats such as lifting objects several times his own body weight, pushing people several meters away, operating motor vehicles, causing localized tremors, inducing cuts and lacerations and applying invisible pressure to someone's neck in order to strangle them. *'Telepathy:' Genesis could hear the minds and thoughts of humans without the aid of physical communication. *'Memory Manipulation:' Genesis could erase, alter and restore other people's memories. *'Shapeshifting:' Genesis could could alter his appearance on a basic level, and he was capable of recreating his vessel's persona accurately enough to fool others. *'Teleportation:' Genesis's most notable feature was his impressive ability teleport in a whirl of energy at long distances to any place, any where, instantly. *'Voice Mimicry:' Genesis could mimic other people's voices. *'Psychic Link:' He had a psychic link to the Powers That Be allowing him access to certain knowledge in order to help Angel. *'Omnilingualism:' He also speak fluent in many languages, such as Egypt, ancient Greek, Latin, Italian, Chinese, Spanish, French, Belarusian, German, Japanese and Fyarl demons. Appearances Genesis has appeared in 84 episodes: 59 on Buffy the Vampire Slayer and 25 on Angel. 'Season Four' *Restless (only in dreams) 'Season Five' *Buffy vs. Dracula (mentioned) *Out of My Mind *No Place Like Home *Family (mentioned) *Fool for Love (mentioned) *Shadow *Listening to Fear *Into the Woods *Triangle *Checkpoint *Blood Ties *Crush *I Was Made to Love You *The Body *Forever *Intervention *Tough Love *Spiral *The Weight of the World *The Gift 'Season Six' *Bargaining, Part One *Bargaining, Part Two *After Life *Flooded *Life Serial (mentioned) *All the Way *Once More, with Feeling *Smashed *Wrecked *Gone *Doublemeat Palace *Dead Things *Older and Far Away *As You Were *Hell's Bells *Normal Again (mentioned) *Entropy *Seeing Red *Villains *Two to Go *Grave 'Season Seven' *Lessons *Beneath You *Same Time, Same Place *Help *Selfless *Him *Sleeper *Never Leave Me *Bring on the Night *Showtime *Potential *The Killer in Me *First Date *Get It Done *Storyteller *Lies My Parents Told Me *Dirty Girls *Empty Places *Touched *End of Days *Chosen Angel 'Season Two' *"Darla" (voice only; telepathic communication) *"Dead End" *"There's No Place Like Plrtz Glrb" 'Season Four' *"Carpe Noctem" (voice only; telepathic communication) *"Orpheus" *"Home" (cameo) 'Season Five' *"Conviction" *"Just Rewards" *"Unleashed" *"Hell Bound" *"Life of the Party" *"The Cautionary Tale of Numero Cinco" *"Lineage" *"Destiny" *"Harm's Way" *"Soul Purpose" *"Damage" *"You're Welcome" *"Why We Fight" *"Smile Time" *"A Hole in the World" *"Shells" *"Underneath" *"Origin" *"Time Bomb" *"The Girl in Question" *"Power Play" *"Not Fade Away" ''Comics Angel: After the Fall *''After the Fall, Part One'' (as a flashback) *''After the Fall, Part Two'' (as a flashback) ''Angel'' Season 6 *''Aftermath, Part Four'' (in a illusion) *''The Wolf, the Ram, and the Heart'' (in Angel's memory) ''Buffy'' Season 8 *''After These Messages ... We'll Be Right Back!'' (only in dreams) ''Angel & Faith'' Season 1 *''Live Through This, Part Three'' (mentioned) *''Daddy Issues'' (mentioned) *''The Hero of His Own Story'' (as a Higher Being) ''Buffy'' Season 9 *''Freefall, Part One'' (mentioned) *''The Core, Part One'' (voice only; phone call) Willow: Wonderland *''Wonderland, Part Four'' (only in visions) }} Category:Fanon Characters Category:Demons Category:Old One Category:Males Category:Higher Being and Deities Category:Servants of the Powers That Be Category:Scooby Gang Category:Angel Investigations Category:Magic practitioners Category:Telekinetics Category:Telepaths Category:Teleporters Category:Los Angeles residents Category:Sunnydale residents Category:Sunnydale High students Category:Vampire hunters Category:Demon hunters Category:Deceased